<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>l'espit Libre [The Free Spirit] -Sirius Black by Raetmrec</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788594">l'espit Libre [The Free Spirit] -Sirius Black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raetmrec/pseuds/Raetmrec'>Raetmrec</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Orion Black's A+ Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Sirius Black, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Sirius Black Deserves Better, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Sirius Black-centric, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raetmrec/pseuds/Raetmrec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Orion Black hated his family, he hated all the lies, the manipulation and the darkness that came with the Black name. He longed to escape the prison that is Number 12 Grimmauld place, and when he got the chance he left and never looked back. But maybe if he did he would have seen the scared little boy he left behind to fend for himself. </p>
<p>"When Reggie and I were little we would go out and look at the stars," Sirius said as he lit a cigarette. </p>
<p>"Really!" His best friend's disbelief and shock could be heard clearly.</p>
<p>Sirius continued as if he hadn't heard James, "He knew the constellations better than I did, one day after we had been punished I found him in his room crying and looking at the stars, you know what he told me when I asked him why he loved the stars so much?"</p>
<p>James stayed silent, not knowing what to say to that.</p>
<p>"He said they reminded him of me, that just like me they were always there for him." Tears spilled over pale cheeks as memories came flooding back.</p>
<p>"Did you love him," Curious brown eyes peered up at him.</p>
<p>"More than anything in the world." The Black's tone was firm. </p>
<p>"Then why did you leave him?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>l'espit Libre [The Free Spirit] -Sirius Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius Black hated his family. It was a well known fact that the oldest black heir despised his family and did not shares their views on well.....anything. He had been emotionally and physically abused by them since he was a child, he still remembers the pain from the beatings and the unforgivable curses being used on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirius Black wanted to be free. He wanted to run away from Grimmauld Place and never come back, he wanted to be like other kids, he wanted to have parents who loved him and cared for him. He wanted to be normal with a touch of magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirius Black was a disappointment. That was the same sentence he had heard ever since he got sorted into Gryffindor in his first year, he heard it being said by the Slytherins, the other Blacks, whispers in the corridors and the terrifying howler his mother sent, actually he's pretty sure all of Hogwarts heard that. And he kept hearing it every time he was forced to go to one of those prissy pure blood parties, well that was until he had enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirius Black was no longer a prisoner. He had finally left that horrid place he had once called home. He was finally his own person, he was no longer a black, he was a Potter now. He liked having James as a brother and Mr and Mrs Potter were ever so kind to let him stay with them, they treated him with kindness and showered him with love and affection, they treated him as if he was the other son they never had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirius black was in pure bliss. For the first time in his life everything was finally going his way, he had being being a Gryffindor and a marauder now along with his friends Prongs, Moony and Wormtail, he was a beater on the Quidditch team when he was in Hogwarts, he graduated with his best mates, James and Lily got married, he was now an Auror along with James and best of all he was no longer a Black, all In all it felt good to be disowned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirius Black was afraid. For the first time in his life Sirius black felt truly afraid. He wasn't afraid when his parents beat him for hours whenever he was being a nuisance, he wasn't afraid of the howler he got when he got sorted into Gryffindor, he wasn't afraid when he got disowned, he wasn't afraid when he was training to become an Auror, so why was he afraid now. Was it because his brother in all but blood and his wife and child were in danger, was it because the darkest wizard of all time was after his Godson or was it because his life would be at risk if he was the Potter's secret keeper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirius Black was out for blood. He had lost everything, the Potters were dead, their son (his godson) was now being shipped off to who knows where and it was all Peter Pettigrew's fault. He vowed that when he found that rat he was going to kill him and avenge his friends, that was a promise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirius Black was innocent. He was falsely accused of a crime he didn't commit and was going to Azkaban while that stupid good for nothing vermin roamed around freely, what if he went after Harry next? Moreover how dare they even think that Sirius would betray the Potters, they were his family for Merlin's sake, he would never, he would rather kiss Snape and hug that stupid noseless voldy git before he betray the Potters. And Remus, poor innocent Remus did he really think Sirius could do this? Did he really think his best friend was a traitor?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirius Black was not impressed. He was thrown into Azkaban without a trial, but to be honest he kind of expected this. I mean the ministry was run by idiots who had their heads so far up their asses that he didn't know whether to be impressed or disguised at that. That wasn't even the worst part, as he sat in his cell he could feel the dementors sucking out every last bit of happiness (not that he had a lot though) and he could feel himself becoming weaker, lessening his chances and hopes of escaping. Little did he know Sirius Black would be the first person to escape this hell hole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirius Black was completely and utterly alone. He often found himself laying in his cell and staring at the ceiling trying to block out the screams of the other prisoners and his cousin Bella's insane laughter. Sometimes he found his thoughts drifting towards Regulus, his biological brother, his younger brother, his dead baby brother who died young all because he wished to join those stupid death eaters to make their parents proud (god this made him hate his parents more). He wondered if little Reggie felt like this after he left, he also wondered that when he died would Reggie accept his apology for being such a shitty brother and for ignoring him all these years, he really hoped so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirius Orion Black died a hero. Ironically like his brother Sirius died protecting those he loved most. He died the best way possible (in his option though), he died protecting his godson. He wasn't sad when he died no, although he did wish he could stay a little longer to take care of Harry, but he knew Remus would help and Harry had great friends and many people who loved him. He was happy when he woke, and was even happier when he came face to face with both his brothers. James and Regulus stood in front of him, both with wide smiles on their faces and their arms opened for a hug (which he gladly gave). All was well in heaven, everything was as it was supposed to be, Sirius was finally a free spirit again and this he wasn't alone as his brothers stood by his side looking proud. And so the Black brothers lived on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I honestly don't know why I wrote this, but I hope you guys liked it. Should I write more one-shots about the Black Family?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>